


of pop-tarts and Pepper

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers tower will need a lot more pop-tarts to keep up with Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of pop-tarts and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: MCU, any Avengers, team breakfast(!!)

“Pepper, how can we be out of pop-tarts, JARVIS just ordered ten boxes, like, yesterday, and they definitely got delivered!” Tony shouted in the direction of the bedroom from the kitchen.  
  
“My sincere apologies, my metal friend, I did not realise that that was all there was, your disembodied friend JARVIS assured me there was plenty for everyone; I thought he meant there were more stored somewhere else,” Thor said, and the only reason Tony could not pummel him (aside from the fact that he was still in boxers and definitely not his suit) was because the thunder-god looked like a giant contrite puppy.  
  
“What are pop-tarts?” Steve asked sleepily at the doorway.


End file.
